A need exists for thermally stable, elastomeric polymers for various aerospace seal and sealant applications. For a polymer to satisfy the requirements, it must also retain its elastomeric properties at sub-zero temperatures. Furthermore, the polymers should possess other desirable properties such as hydrolytic stability and fuel resistance. Polymers that go a long way toward fulfilling the need are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,376, issued to me on Nov. 5, 1974. However, it would be very desirable to provide thermally stable polymers that retain their viscoelastic properties at temperatures even lower than those of the polymers of the cited patent.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide polymeric materials for solving problems in high temperature elastomer applications which require high thermooxidative stability and superior low temperature viscoelastic properties.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for synthesizing the polymers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.